Is It Meant To Be?
by ImNoTsOhApPy
Summary: What happens when Peter and Lara Jean go to different colleges? Will they remain together? Will the distance inevitably get to them?


Lara Jeans POV

February 2019

Peter, my handsome and amazing boyfriend of 2 years. We started dating in the middle of sophomore year. He was the all popular Peter Kavinsky and I was a nobody, but he still loved me anyways. It's been 2 years and in about 6 months, we'll be going off to college. We both applied for UVA, but I haven't gotten a letter from them yet. I've wanted to go to UVA since i was a little girl. I applied to some other schools, but haven't heard back yet with them either. We have 3 months left until graduation and I couldn't be happier for summer to get here so me and Peter can spend a lot more time together since school takes up most of our time at the moment. People always ask me about the physical aspects of Peter and I's relationship, but the truth is, we haven't done anything other than a couple heated make out sessions in his car and some hand over the bra action. Either, we're really alone enough to go further or the timing doesn't feel right. Peter never rushes me, which is one reason for why he is amazing.

XxXxXx

Peter has been needing some final study sessions so that he can ace the SAT's so that he could get a good enough score to get into UVA. It's close to dinner time when we finish studying and he's packing his books up when I ask him if he wants to stay for dinner, even though it's already known that he would be, he smiles every time like it's the first.

XxXxXx

2 months later

School's been stressful lately, and I've been having trouble sleeping except for the nights that Peter sneaks through my window and cuddles with me. When I got home from school, nobody was home, me and Peter were going to hang out today so we came to my house, I saw the stack of mail sitting on the counter and I went through it and saw the envelope from UNC laying there so i opened it. As I read the paper, I read aloud "Lara Jean Song Covey, we are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into the University of North Carolina." and before I could comprehend what I was reading, Peter picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me. When he put me down, he saw that i didn't look excited.

"Hey, why aren't you excited?" he asked me.

I responded with "Nothing, it just doesn't really matter because I'm gonna go to UVA with you."

"But it's good to have options and back up schools, Covey. So be excited because this just goes to show how incredible and smart you are." he reminded me.

"I love you, Peter." I told him because i don't know where id be without him by my side.

"I know and i love you too, Covey." he said right before he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to kiss me.

XxXxXx

1 week later

It's Saturday morning and i got a letter from UVA, I went to my room to read it in private so that nobody could see my reaction in case i didn't get in. when I got into my room I closed and locked my bedroom door, then sat on my bed. I opened the letter and began to read. As I was reading, I saw the words "We regret to inform you" and just broke down. my dad must have heard me because he knocked on my door and asked if I was okay so i thought of a story on the spot and said to him "Yea...i uh...i just stubbed my toe on my dresser." not wanting to hear him tell me that it'll be okay. I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't push it any further, probably knowing that i'll tell him when I'm ready, he just said "Alright honey, I love you.", "I love you too, daddy." I quickly replied before he decided to change his mind and press the matter further.

Later that night, Peter called me and asked if I wanted to hang out tomorrow and go see a movie or something, so I said yes as I always did. Except, I don't want to tell him about UVA just yet.

So as expected, Peter comes to pick me up the next day for the movie and i look over and see daddy sitting on the couch with my letter from UVA, so I quickly look from Peter to my dad and ask Daddy what he's reading acting like I don't already know. He looks up and sees me standing there and tells me "Kitty thought you looked a little upset yesterday and she went in your room and saw this sitting on your desk, so she came and gave it to me. I'm so sorry Lara Jean i know how much you wanted to get into UVA, but maybe you can transfer in some time?" Daddy says trying to calm me down and giving me options on how I might be able to get into UVA some other time.

"KATHRINE COVEY!" I exclaim in an attempt to show her how incredibly mad I am at her.


End file.
